


Stress Is Bad

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, I Just Need To Recover After Episode 11, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Em không làm được. Stress không hề tốt cho em bé.” Yuuri ngây ngô nói.Nếu mọi người đang uống gì đó, hẳn họ đã phun hết ra trong sự kinh ngạc và bối rối rồi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stress Is Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877340) by [MEIXIU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEIXIU/pseuds/MEIXIU). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Dựa vào ep 11, sau khán đài và có lẽ là giữa màn trình diễn của Chris.  
> Tôi không thể, được chứ? Tôi chỉ cần được viết nó ra và tự xoa dịu mình sau ep 11.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Fic này được post trong sự căng thẳng trước thềm ep cuối cho nên quên béng vụ beta... Có gì sai sót nói tui một tiếng nhé...

Yuuri cuộn mình trên ghế, nhìn y hệt một cái bào thai. Bạn bè thân thiết xung quanh nhìn cậu làm vậy mà không khỏi bối rối. Sara, người ngồi ngay bên cạnh, muốn nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại bị Mickey cắt ngang bằng cái giọng lớn tiếng thô lỗ gặng hỏi chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra với cậu.

 

“Yuuri, cậu không sao chứ?” Sara dè dặt hỏi, một tay che miệng Mickey để ngăn anh nói ra mấy thứ đần độn ngốc xít.

 

“Tôi không thể làm chuyện này.” Yuuri lầm bầm, hai tay đặt lên đầu gối, đầu rụt vào khoảng trống giữa gối và ngực. Victor bất ngờ trở nên hoảng hốt và Yuuri thì quá choáng váng để có thể mở miệng. Không cần đến bản năng xuất thần của phụ nữ Sara vẫn đủ biết hiện giờ cậu không vui vẻ một chút nào, nhất là khi cô đã thấy cậu ngã quỵ ngay trên mặt băng và phải cố gượng dậy để đi vào Kiss & Cry.

 

Cô thậm chí còn định hét thẳng vào mặt Victor và buộc anh phải lên tiếng nữa kia. Urg, mặc dù họ không thân _đến vậy_ , nhưng cô thật sự rất muốn nói vài lời động viên với Yuuri mà đến cả huấn luyện viên của cậu cũng không nói được cho ra hồn ngay lúc này.

 

Emil, tỏ ra là một chàng trai tốt như vốn dĩ, nói với một giọng vui vẻ, “Yuuri? Muốn ôm một cái không?” Emil rạng rỡ đề nghị nhưng Yuuri chỉ lẳng lặng lắc đầu và anh lại phải tiếp tục đối diện với sự im lặng đầy đáng sợ.

 

“Chuyện gì vậy Yuuri?” Victor hỏi.

 

“Em không thể làm chuyện này.” Chàng trai người Nhật lặp lại. Cậu ngước lên, ánh nhìn trống rỗng hướng về phía trước trong khi thực chất không hề nhìn vào thứ gì hết.

 

“Em không làm được. Stress không hề tốt cho em bé.” Yuuri ngây ngô nói.

 

Nếu mọi người đang uống gì đó, hẳn họ đã phun hết ra trong sự kinh ngạc và bối rối rồi. Họ cứ thế đứng đực ra như vậy cho đến khi Tiểu Tiên nước Nga bước ra phá vỡ sự im lặng khó xử này.

 

“Ha!?” Yuri nhảy dựng lên và kêu thét. “Cái _mẹ_ gì vậy Katsudon!?” Cậu trợn mắt nhìn chàng trai người Nhật rồi chuyển hướng sang Victor, biểu cảm của cậu ngạc nhiên và ghê sợ vào cùng một lúc. Victor quay lại đáp trả cái nhìn đó, và anh trông cũng thất thần chẳng khác gì Yurio. Victor cố nặn ra từ nào để nói, cho đến khi cuối cùng cũng tìm ra được một lời đủ dễ dàng để đưa nó khỏi miệng.

 

“Yuuri, _đứa bé_ nào vậy?” Victor nói với một biểu cảm lạ chưa từng thấy trên mặt. Trông anh như thể đang mắc kẹt giữa muốn cười phá lên ( vì hạnh phúc hay hoài nghi gì đó, ai mà biết được ) và bối rối cực độ vì những gì mà hôn phu của mình vừa nói.

 

Yuuri mở miệng mà không cần suy nghĩ, “ _Em._ ” Cậu thở hắt ra. “Em là đứa bé.” Yuuri nói, vẻ mặt hoàn toàn đơ cứng và giọng nói thì đậm mùi chết chóc, như được phát ra từ một nấm mộ. Tất cả đều nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, khuôn miệng treo lủng lẳng, hàm rớt thẳng xuống sàn vì không thể tin nổi.

 

Chỉ trừ có Emil. Anh cũng bối rối hệt như bọn họ, nhưng vẫn cố níu cho bằng được cái nụ cười trẻ thơ long lanh lóng lánh như ánh mặt trời bất diệt đó.

 

Một lúc sau, Victor cuối cùng cũng có thể xoay sở để xâu chuỗi lại các tế bào não với nhau và tạo thành một câu hoàn chỉnh. “Um... hay chúng ta quay về khách sạn nhé?” Anh đề nghị. Yuuri gật lấy gật để thay cho lời đồng ý rồi giương hai tay lên chờ đợi một cái ôm, hoặc đúng hơn là, chờ để được bế lên _như_ một đứa bé. Victor không biết phải làm gì khác ngoài việc làm cho cậu vui bằng cách cố nặn ra một nụ cười. Anh bế cậu trong vòng tay, một tay nâng đầu gối Yuuri, tay còn lại đỡ sau lưng cậu, để cậu tựa vào ngực mình. Yuuri tức khắc quàng tay qua cổ anh, mặt áp sát vào lồng ngực.

 

Họ gần như đã hi vọng cậu sẽ mút ngón cái hay cái gì đó tương tự.

 

Tất cả đều chỉ biết há hốc mồm khi Victor đưa hôn phu của mình bước đến cầu thang và đi khuất khỏi tầm nhìn. Yurio vẫn đang trong trạng thái sốc tột độ, cứ như đang bị nghẹt thở vì không thể tìm ra bất cứ lời nào mang tính xúc phạm để nói, mặc dù thời cơ để làm điều đó thì nhiều vô kể. Sara bị buộc phải nhận ra rằng Yuuri hoàn toàn không cần mấy lời động viên và thực sự chỉ cần một bồn tắm có pha hương liệu hay mấy thứ gì khác để bình tĩnh lại.

 

Michele vẫn đang quay cuồng ( và cả run rẩy ) trước những liên tưởng đầy hoang dại của mình về việc tên ẻo lả biến thái người Nhật đang _mang thai_ đứa con của Huyền thoại Sống ( thậm chí còn tính xa lắc xa lơ từ hồi banquet GPF năm ngoái nữa kia ), và Emil thì vẫn đang dang rộng vòng tay chờ đợi mấy thứ ôm ấp.

 

Anh quyết định sẽ ôm Yuuri khi họ gặp lại vậy.

 

 

***

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

Victor: Phichit, tôi phải làm cái quái gì khi bỗng dưng hôn phu của tôi nói rằng em ấy là một đứa bé!?

 

Phichit: Ôi không. Anh ấy lại như vậy sao? Ảnh làm thế trong tất cả các kỳ thi lớn hồi ở đại học. ( thở dài ) Tạo cho anh ấy cảm giác được bảo vệ, ôm ấp thật nhiều và dành hàng tá sự chú ý. Anh biết đấy, như những gì anh vẫn thường làm?

 

Victor:

 

Victor: Ôi không.

 

Phichit:

 

Phichit: Nikiforov, tôi sẽ giết chết anh với mũi giày trượt của tôi nếu anh đang nói với tôi rằng anh chưa làm được gì sau bài SP của anh ấy hôm nay.

 

Victor: [ Đã xem 10:24 ]

 

Phichit: CHẾT TIỆT NIKIFOROV. ANH CỨ CHUẨN BỊ TINH THẦN VỚI CÁI MŨI GIÀY CỦA TÔI ĐI.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Ep 11 suýt nữa giết quách tôi rồi nhưng may sao giờ tôi đã thấy ổn hơn. Xin lỗi khi bất cứ người nào đã đọc thứ này vì đã buộc các bạn phải đọc nó.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Xin lỗi gì chứ, cutoe thế này mà...


End file.
